rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuddles the Hellhound
Cuddles' Feral Days. (Year 1) Cuddles the hellhound was shunned from his pack, days after gaining his sight and other senses. It was not that he was a runt, which he clearly showed as he grew older. It was simply because he was different. He wouldn't have survived long, as he was badly injured when a certain man, named Lucius Kisin, found him alone in the Wilderness. Using the remains of an old Pyromancer, he was able to "repair" him. In this process, Lord Kisin also used an amulet to soul bind Cuddles to himself. Though this does not allow them to find each other, which is important later on in the story. Without this amulet, Cuddles would go ''completely ''feral. Meeting Kisin and Co. (Year 1-2) Referring back to being shunned for being a different, he was some trace of the God Wars Dungeon, interbred into the majority of normal hellhounds. This, of course, made him devoted to the dark lord Zamorak. This was hard for Kisin to deal with, as he adopted him into a Zarosian cult. He grew fond of two humans, especially. Nikovia and Lord Kisin. Unfortunately, around his 3rd year of life, Nikovia was killed. When not eating remains of enemies, or retrieving hearts for Lord Kisin, Cuddles spent his time in Asgarnia. The people grew fond of Cuddles, as he was tame, and was very "cute" for a hellhound puppy. But, as he grew older, Cuddles became ugly, through battles. Through battles he received numerous scars, including a the loss of an eye and a horn. His back became hunched, as he was kicked in the stomach when he was very young, and it had bent it his spine. The Vekonic Empire. (Year 3-4) Eventually, the small cult joined the Vekonic Empire. This is where things took a turn for the worse. Cuddles began to hate humans. He was stationed in Brimhaven, where he just laid by the volcano and hunted monkies. He didn't feel treated well, as he was ridiculed and "abused". He also had to be shipped on boats between Brimhaven and Relleka, as they brought Cuddles to diplomatic meetings to prove the Empire's strength. One day, he woke up to find the island barren. He had been abandoned. This was a misunderstanding, as Cuddles slept in the jungles, where he missed a battle. Lord Kisin assumed Cuddles had died and moved on. Cuddles on his Own. (Year 5) After being on the island for about a year, he was found by Drazen the Imp. Of course, they had "met" before. Cuddles hated the imp, but tolerated him, as he was getting him off Brimhaven. They became stowaways to Port Sarim, where they arrived in Asgarnia. Cuddles then crushed Drazen's dream of Cuddles' being his pet, by ditching him. Cuddles Today. (Year 5-6) Cuddles headed to Kandarin, just from wandering, and now resides there. He lurks in the woods around Ardougne, hunting innocent animals and weary travelers. Soapy Rovin's toes (Voided RP) In a voided role-play, the Vekonic Empire had trapped Soapy in the Brimhaven volcano, where they used Cuddles as a torture "device". They wanted to know who was behind the attack on Brimhaven. Soapy wouldn't speak, so they ordered Cuddles to rip his toes off. Eventually, the Rovin family rescued Soapy and got him safe. Days later, neither party was happy with the terms of the role-play, and the events that followed the torture. So it was voided. Trivia *Favorite food is dried and salted turkey jerky *Despite his name, he doesn't like physical contact *Never has harmed another creature's young *His teeth have been stained so much from blood, his drool usually comes out red *Favorite drink is cider (Don't ask how we found that out) *Speaks poorly in Demonic and formal Canic *Also understands the gist of common *When he speaks he refers to himself (roughly translated) as "King" *His amulet reads "Cuddles. Owned by Lord Kisin" *He actually doesn't prefer the taste of human flesh (In regular comparison, its like burnt food to him) *Tends to dislike any other animal (Had a fight with a puppy in informal Canic) *Doesn't believe he is in relation to anything but Kisin and Zamorak (Ex: Werewolves have called him "brother" and he attacked them.) *Besides his evil appearence and religion, Cuddles is pretty good morally...For a hellhound. *Also, he has a drink named after him! The Cuddley Hellhound! *Loves Cuddlina * Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Demons Category:Zamorakian Category:Male